


A precursor-Beast of Fire Feast

by kuanphough



Series: beast of fire feast [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanphough/pseuds/kuanphough
Summary: 肉to next剧情请跳1.2章





	A precursor-Beast of Fire Feast

**BC64, Roma.**

六月下旬，地中海上急流的热风，自然不会放过西面朝海的七丘之城，罗马。以致元老院的大家一致同意把傍晚的朝会挪到早晨，此刻露水未退，还留半晌的凉意。

皇帝尼禄（Nero）挽妻子波贝亚（Poppaea）的手臂坐在玉座上，身边站着他的亲信，禁卫军长官提格利努斯（Tigellinus），西西里人的儿子。尼禄肩膀半露，侧躺的坐姿表现出他的不满。他不理解清晨的意义，没人在乎你太阳的日升日落，罗马城处处笙歌，终日不眠，为何还用日出作为清醒的提示。

“谁人把这太阳摘下，我便赏他土地千顷！”尼禄如此言道。

能参与议事的元老无不富甲一方，对小皇帝的妄语没有丝毫搭理的意思。

波贝亚早已习惯了尼禄的狂言，她看向前夫奥托（otlo）空缺的位子，只想早点结束朝会。

“无趣。”尼禄坐正，从阉人手里拿过抄卷，他宣布了今日的事项：“公民大会在即，各省的代表近几日便会到达，你们分派一下接待任务，该叙友的叙友，该探亲的探亲，别来烦我就对了。你，把名单交给执政官。”他再次把抄卷塞回阉人手里，起身与波贝亚回到内殿。

提格利努斯跟在尼禄后面离开，他突然听见从远渐近的脚步声，回头看到朱利阿会堂外一个身影匆匆赶来：是佩特洛尼乌斯，尼禄的好友，罗马知名单身汉，文雅的仲裁者。

“不好意思我来晚了。”这白毛小子穿着睡袍，不知礼数，气喘吁吁，可见心虚。提格利努斯正想上去教训他一番，然而尼禄也察觉到友人的前来，他打趣道：“佩特洛尼乌斯，你又睡在档案馆了。”

提格利努斯收回伸出的右手，重新摆在剑柄上。

“抱歉，陛下。有些资料还没有整理好······”佩特罗行礼，这时他才意识到自己着装有些不妥。

尼禄想到一个好主意，他问讨论中的元老们：“大家留个任务给我们的佩特洛尼乌斯吧，这老小子该出去晒晒太阳了。”

也许只有这时候太阳才有用处。

佩特洛尼乌斯面露难色，他摸着拇指上的元老戒，无时不想脱去它。佩特洛尼乌斯无意做官，准确说他不该为人臣子，特别是罗马的。米迦勒嘱咐他在下界应该用真名行事，真名能保护他的安全，不然则会麻烦缠身，作茧自缚。

如果当时告诉尼禄的是阿兹拉斐尔这个名字该多好。

执政官阁下回应道：“陛下，现在还剩下叙黎亚行省的接待工作没有人认领，如果佩特洛尼乌斯阁下愿意，由他来接待也不是不可。”

“他当然愿意，”尼禄搂过阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀，说，“犹钛人性子怪得很，也只有我们的佩特罗能对付，是吧。”

阿兹拉斐尔心里想怕是躲不过了，也就老老实实地回去换衣服，带着管家里喀斯（lycas）往台伯河奔走。

他们出发时，太阳已经完全爬上了阿庇亚的山脊，聚拢在河上的水汽沉回了涟漪中，放眼望去，港口停满夜渔归来的船只，船上满载的渔获啪嗒啪嗒想跳出渔船，但被眼尖的渔民抓回，再无机会逃脱了。

他看到南方有一艘升着叙黎亚旗帜的船只逆流而上，背坐在船头的红发男子，着黑袍，戴墨镜，手里把玩着拐杖，和船长模样的人说着话。

“那是克劳利吗，里喀斯？”

管家善于认人，他思虑片刻说：“我想是的，老爷，此等风姿也只有克劳利老爷能有。”

“他在叙黎亚的队伍里？我还以为是雅典。”

“克劳利老爷是商人，也许在以色列置办了产业也说不定。”

“我总觉得他有什么坏主意。”

船靠岸了，代表团的人陆续下船，克劳利也看到了他的天使，小步子颠颠地跑来，又突然满怀抱住阿兹拉斐尔，挂在他身上说：“angel，好久不见！”

阿兹拉斐尔闻到他身上浓重的酒味嫌弃地想推开他，又推不动，他感叹名为克劳利的地狱蛇真的太重了，于是问他：“你喝了多少？”

“大概这么多？”克劳利用手指比划了一个长度，又摸了摸下巴说，“这么多桶？”

克劳利身后的叙黎亚船长听了两人的对话，他不好意思地说：“尊贵的元老阁下，我和克劳利先生是老朋友了，可这些酒是我拖来罗马卖的，您看？”

“不好意思，您是这次代表团的成员吗？我的管家会之后给您的。”他现在只想带着这条醉蛇赶紧回家，省得丢人现眼。

而克劳利像是想起来了什么，他依旧赖在阿兹拉斐尔身上，回头往船上招手。

“姑娘们都下来，到罗马了！”

船舱里，陆续有几个麻衣裹身，头巾遮脸的女子走来他们身边，个个巾下都是天姿国色，粗糙的服饰也掩盖不了少女的曼妙曲线。

阿兹拉斐尔刚想说些什么，克劳利打断他说：“我知道你想先溜，可我身上一分钱没有，还要先送姑娘们去阿旺坦才行。”

“你身无分文居然敢来罗马？”天使很惊讶，要知道没钱在七丘之城可是寸步难行。

“马上就会有了。”

阿兹拉斐尔瞬间明白了克劳利的意思，他选择沉默。

与克劳利同行的有叙黎亚各地的土绅，当然也有基督徒，其中不乏拿撒勒派的信众。阿兹拉斐尔在人群中看到一个熟人，那是耶稣的弟弟，雅各（Jacob），拿撒勒派的布教人。他和他的门徒十分显眼，都是清贫修道士的模样，几乎没有拉丁人敢靠近他们。

雅各他老了，阿兹拉斐尔心想。克劳利现在稍微清醒一些，他起身，整理好阿兹拉斐尔被他弄乱的领子，他没穿带紫色披带的大褂，其实那个好看一点，这是克劳利的想法。

“现在走吗，去阿旺坦？”

“当然，需要我为您驾车吗？”藤杖点地，克劳利挡住了雅各试探性，望向阿兹拉斐尔的视线，谁知道三十年过去，谁还记得谁。

“不了，克劳利。马也是生灵，我可不希望他们因为你的危险驾驶断胳膊断腿。”阿兹拉斐尔坐上驾驶位，载着克劳利和少女们，很快就到了阿旺坦，罗马的富人区。

这里遍布着神庙和贵族的府邸，当然最高级的勾栏也开在这里，他们只培养最上等的交际花和文艺工作者，虽然蝇营狗苟的生意也不少，但这似乎是舞者最好的去处。叙黎亚盛产能歌善舞的女孩，和穷困潦倒的父亲，车厢里的女孩不一定有父亲，但在叙黎亚绝对待不下去。

“也不知道她们去那里能待多久。”

“绝对比在老家长。”克劳利从车厢里出来，他好像完全醒了，阿兹拉斐尔相信其中值一个奇迹。

克劳利坐在他旁边说：“不出三年，伊瑟列必乱。”

“你有什么证据？”

“希律一家的决定就是错误的，犹钛人做不得他人附属。现在耶鲁撒冷快被拿撒勒的信众包围了，爆发冲突是迟早的事。”克劳利用藤杖推开马车边的羔羊，免得它们被撞上。

阿兹拉斐尔减缓了马车的速度，前面是集市，需要慢行。

“罗马也常住不得。”阿兹拉斐尔刚说一半，被热情的店家硬塞了一顶橄榄枝冠，他想起来这是他农场的佃户。他把冠冕戴在克劳利头上继续说道：“庞大的神庙和纪念碑的缝隙，数万的木质小楼挤在神圣与王权之间，贫穷被掩盖在十六主门的宽敞大道中，你永远不知道前方漆黑的小巷里会不会游荡着行尸走肉。更不提最北边的苏比尔区，那是小偷和强盗的天堂，一块石头砸下去，没有人是无辜的。”

“我昨天查近年的记录，卖身为奴的自由人越来越多，这不是个好兆头。”

他们成功通过集市，很快到了阿旺坦区，克劳利跳下马车，说：“这折戏叫什么，罗马帝国的覆灭？”

“我不知道。人类是奇迹的聚合体，如果他们再次创造了奇迹呢。”

“我不相信奇迹的，angel。”克劳利指着前面的小楼让阿兹拉斐尔停下，“这次来罗马，我那边有任务。引诱的对象你绝对猜不到，可以先告诉你不是尼禄。”

“那可奇怪了，上面的还没有给我命令。”

地狱在行动，天堂必奔走。

“估计快了。”克劳利同迎接的女人攀谈，阿兹拉斐尔请下女孩们，仆人从后面车队赶来接过缰绳，为马儿找它的去处。随后两人踏入百花（Cento fiori）的大门，不知的是，转角处那绣着奥古斯都家纹的马车也随即赶到。

阿兹拉斐尔目送姑娘们和克劳利随老鸨上二楼，他没跟过去，因为他无法看着事情发生在眼前而不为所动，也有他看到了熟悉面孔的缘故。

马尔库斯（Marcus），尼禄老师塞涅卡（Seneca）的侄子，罗马现在炙手可热的桂冠诗人，正被他的朋友们拥簇着念诗。

他站在一楼的大厅的舞台上，大声念道：“

我的一生是辗转飘零的枯叶,

我的未来是抽不出锋芒的青稞,

如果命运真是这样的话,

我情愿为野生的荆棘放声高歌……”

参会人略有感想，纷纷记录下来，被尼禄禁令出版的马尔库斯诗歌，也只有此刻能欣赏。

他们在开诗会，为什么不叫上我？天使自以为算是马尔库斯的朋友，他见马尔库斯念完中场休息，与他们打招呼：“早上好，马尔库斯，还有你们，伙计们。”

马尔库斯打量了阿兹拉斐尔一番：“现在是中午了，佩特罗阁下。”

“哦，时间过的真快。我可以加入吗？”天使在档案馆呆久了，不免渴望社交活动，他明白马尔库斯不是会在茶会上计较党派争端，除非他带着尼禄来。

“任何自然人都能加入我们，顺便我喜欢你的衣服，阁下。”

“谢谢，这是新的搭扣。”阿兹拉斐尔刚坐下，而楼上的恶魔已经结束了交易，凭栏遥看他。

老鸨把克劳利赶出闺门，叫嚷着，希腊人别想从她哪里拿到一分钱。人类真是不可理喻，得知克劳利不拥有姑娘们，态度便一百八十度大转变，现在克劳利总算认清了奴隶主的面目。

天使找到他的朋友们了，也许我不应该打扰他，克劳利想。恶魔游荡在长廊上，四周此起彼伏的呻吟让他想起了地狱图景，和讨厌的哈斯塔、大衮夜夜不停的呼噜声。

刚堕天的一百年，地狱火山罕见地进入群体性休眠期，霎时间空气也要冻结成块，回归大地。堕天使们在百年之间建筑好了庇护所，而克劳利因为偷懒睡觉，没有获得房间。庇护所的走廊太冷了，克劳利受不住地逃出了堕天使的聚居地，他想起地狱蛇作为熔浆的结晶会天然发热，而自己完全可以伪装成他们的同类，纠缠着度过这个冬天。

但这个奥秘被外出巡逻的哈斯塔和大衮发现了，仗着地狱蛇咬不破恶魔的外皮，两人毫无廉耻地以蛇为床，奴隶蛇群为其取暖。克劳利先是暗待不动，不想给两人留下把柄，最后实在忍不了他们恶劣的睡眠习惯，一人一口咬在屁股上，疼得他们嗷嗷直叫。

也许我该去地球上住，克劳利想。

故事回到罗马，当他走到百花的最深处，那里最幽闭的房间里有一对男女相拥而泣。

“奥托！我受够了那个皇帝，带我走吧！”

“我也想你，波贝亚，可他是我的君主，我不能违抗他。”

“那我们私奔！我知道这很自私，但逃离他的方法只有这一个了。”

克劳利似乎听到了什么不得了的东西。

这时，一楼传来碗盆置地之响打断了二人的钟情互诉，波贝亚她焦急地望着奥托像在询问何事发生，奥托摇头，遂两人看向窗外，克劳利的背影映入眼帘。

“是谁！”奥托迅速打开门，但除了空荡荡的回廊，他什么也没看见。

而克劳利此刻变回原型绕柱下行回到大厅，他发现天使此刻进退两难夹在两个男人中间，调解矛盾，而其他人低头不敢说话，生怕新来的男子看清他们的脸，事后报复。

男人就是尼禄，罗马的皇帝。

时间回到朝会刚下，尼禄寻思过几天便要去提贝瑞纳避暑，趁今日无事，不如出宫逛逛。他没有带波贝亚出来，妻子这几日身体越发地虚弱，又逢暑热厌食，吐得厉害，尼禄让波贝亚明日先前往行宫，公民大会结束，他便与她汇合。

这不，刚巡视没多久，他就发现阿兹拉斐尔的马车直奔百花而去，随即耻笑道：“白天逛窑子，可把他悠闲的。”尼禄放弃了继续巡视，跟在天使后面，想捉弄这个偷懒的臣子。

到百花门口，尼禄下车却被一个卖花的姑娘撞个满怀。姑娘手里的薰衣草香精全部撒在他的手足，衣襟，袖口上，尼禄气恼极了，刚想让人抓住她，卖花姑娘已经不见踪影。

幸好紫色绸缎完美隐藏了薰衣草的颜色，他决定先去找天使，告诉他这件倒霉事情。

而好巧不巧，马尔库斯与他四目相对，尼禄了解情况，脸色瞬间暗沉下来。尼禄不明白为何遇到马尔库斯每次都会引来争吵，也许是塞涅卡的隐退间离了两人的关系，但也有马尔库斯写诗嘲讽皇室先祖的错啊，藐视国威不得不罚，他只能禁止马尔库斯的出版。

瞧啊，马尔库斯又话里带刺：“我的陛下，您今日的香水比高卢熏鸡还要甜美几分啊。”

阿兹拉斐尔看着尼禄不知言语，世间怎会有如此巧合之事。

尼禄正为卖花女的事气恼，这马尔库斯激将法用的可正是时候，尼禄左袖一挥，烛台纷纷倒地，马尔库斯这诗会怕是办不成了。

“陛下！”烛火眼见要烧上尼禄的衣袍，天使拉着他连忙后退。

克劳利此刻也变回人形，他见老鸨下楼控制局面。老鸨常年混迹社交场，巧舌如簧，很快就安抚了两边的客人，特别不能怠慢了帝国的皇帝。

出了百花门，提格利努斯问尼禄是否继续寻访，尼禄看了阿兹拉斐尔一眼，说：“算了，回宫吧。”

天使看着尼禄离去，总觉得今天的事情没那么简单，倒地的烛火如果自然燃烧，绝不会上尼禄的身。他抬头仰视苍穹，少见地阴云遮住耀日，雨下不下来，但再往后便难以预料了。

“天使。”克劳利的声音从脑后传来。

“哦，克劳利！”阿兹拉斐尔才想起自己的小伙伴，“你的交易如何？”

克劳利推了推墨镜，耸肩说：“你知道，现在做什么都难，我还以为会有带路费什么的。”

“哦，是吗！”阿兹拉斐尔笑了，接着他意识到自己的失礼，“不，我的意思是，太可惜了。”

“有落脚的地方吗，my friend？”

“卡庇托那里有，但我可没耐心打扫，太久没住了。”恶魔摘下头冠，刚就因为它被认成希腊人，半恼地戴在天使头上，他继续说，“我能和你住吗，天使？”

“你想住档案馆？也不是不可以······”天使摸摸下巴，思索道，“那我们先出去逛逛，等我的同事下班再回去吧！”

不知道为什么，克劳利总能成为阿兹拉斐尔的快乐源泉，而阿兹拉斐尔总是无法拒绝他的请求。

罗马人对美的感受力和创造力非比寻常，对城市景观的艺术性要求也严苛到了极致。公元前30年，执政官阿格里帕就下令在罗马建造50座喷泉和700个公共水池供市民使用，而到现在喷泉依旧作为“百泉之城”罗马的象征不断吸引着欧陆各地的客人一睹它们的风采。

故事发生在喷泉特莱维，不是后世萨尔维的那座，而是罗马城里普通的，海鸥都不愿多停留一刻的小涌泉。阿兹拉斐尔和克劳利刚离开阿旺坦，就在那儿遇到了一位贩卖许愿钱币的老妇人，老妇人拦住了他们的去路，说道：“两位大人可听过特莱维喷泉的传说？”

没听过，不想听，下一个，克劳利腹议。他向来对这些事情不感兴趣，但看到阿兹兴致勃勃的样子，似乎不适合于此处打断老妇人。

“100年前，罗马陆续建造了数百的喷泉，但这些喷泉落成多年，都没有引得神明的庇护，只有这一个，产生了灵，受到女神维纳斯的祝福。而且每日维纳斯神庙的女祭司都会来此缟衣，沐浴，加固女神的祝福，所以凡是在这里许愿的情人，没有分离的。若两位把这许愿钱币抛进池水，也定将心想事成。”

阿兹拉斐尔饶有趣味地说：“许愿池的效果我无法知道真假，但女祭司沐浴却有其事，我觉得可以试试看！”

“这么说，你偷看她们洗澡了，angel？”

阿兹百口莫辩，他看看老妇人再看克劳利，支支吾吾地说：“路过的事怎么能叫偷看呢，不能算偷看······”

克劳利付给老妇人10个卡德拉斯，老妇人见生意成交，也就不再纠缠二人了。恶魔将许愿币放进天使掌心，说：“那我们试试看？”

天使笑着接过许愿币：“这不是诱惑吧。”

“当然不是，从我手里捡走一枚硬币怎么算我诱惑你呢？”

二人的许愿币以极优美的弧度回旋到女神雕像的裙下，阿兹闭上眼睛默念心愿，克劳利看着天使阳光下颤动的睫毛闪着金光，心跳骤停，他想：

A：如果能一直停留在这一刻就好了。

B：见下一篇。

**Author's Note:**

> 肉to next  
> 剧情请跳1.2章


End file.
